


(and they say) chivalry is dead

by dreamsailing



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, JiHan, M/M, vague drunk sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsailing/pseuds/dreamsailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just 'cause i'm a gentleman don't mean i ain't taking you to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(and they say) chivalry is dead

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based on trevor wesley's chivalry is dead.  
> word vomit. you've been warned.

Hong Jisoo is the epitome of a gentleman.

It’s not like he simply chose to act like one to score some points to the ladies (if he’s going for women, that is), but it’s primarily because of his upbringing. Jisoo grew up taught by his mother that he should respect people, regardless of sex, race, economic status, etc. and treat them just as equals. Which is why opening the door for others had come mostly out of habit more than just to impress others, and his polite smiles and casual compliments, though mostly read as flirtatious by others, are really, really just about Hong Jisoo being the nice gentleman that he is.

And Yoon Jeonghan, unfortunately, is one of the many who’s had stumbled and fallen their way for the said gentleman. The fact that they’re best friends makes it just a little bit (read: more) difficult for him to contain himself and not throw himself all over Jisoo. It started, he thinks, way back when he had come home to their shared dorm room when they were still sophomores in university, soaked to the bones and sniffling because he’s failed yet another test in biochemistry. Jisoo, being the kind best friend that he is, welcomed him with a warm hug and comforting words. Jeonghan fell in between the coos, the pampering, refills of hot chocolate, Jisoo tucking a stray hair at the back of his ear, and warm arms which enclosed him when they lay beside each other that one fateful night. The loud beating of his heart keeping him from sleeping that night made his resolve that he had fallen deep and fast for his best friend. _And that he’s utterly fucked._

Jeonghan couldn’t find it in him to confess, not when it would risk him losing his best friend.  And so he kept it. Deep deep down.

 

Soonyoung comes around their room just as the two arrived from their last two respective classes and persuades them to come join for a round of drinks with the boys (just with Mingyu, Jun, and Wonwoo as usual) at the local bar as a celebration of their last day in university. Jeonghan timidly looks over at Jisoo and worries over the boy's tired, weary eyes. Jeonghan's not sure when was the last time Jisoo's had a good night sleep; being a business student has required the other to sacrifice sleep more often than not. But Jeonghan also knows how kind hearted Jisoo is and never says no to his friends. So when he hears the other agree to Soonyoung's plea easily, he can only heave a deep sigh. This also means Jeonghan has to go drag his butt out for drinks rather than burrowing in his sheets for the night (which he had been looking forward to for an entire week now) 'cos Jisoo never goes anywhere without Jeonghan.

 

"Why do I always permit myself to get dragged into this." Jeonghan whines, shooting daggers into Jisoo's general direction.

"I'm sorry," Jisoo apologizes meekly, a cheeky smile making its way to his lips. "I think they did go a little too overboard tonight."

 _A little_ is an under estimation, considering how Soonyoung's currently unbuckling his belt at the stage in front of the whole crowd, shirt already discarded somewhere in the dancefloor. Jun has somehow managed his way to the DJ stand playing some Chinese song (how did he even find one) but everybody else is too drunk to even care. Mingyu is passed out on the floor, head cradled in Jeonghan's left foot and Wonwoo's nowhere to be found.

This. Is. A. Major. Disaster.

Jeonghan grumbles yet again and absentmindedly kicks his feet, sending poor Mingyu's head thudding on the floor. "Fuck this. I am not taking responsibility for this." He then grabs the nearest glass he finds and downs it in one go. The alcohol fucking burns down his throat. It’s been ages since he last went out for a drink and rooming with Jisoo even added to the rarity.

"Careful there." Jisoo reminds him good-naturedly.

He downs another one and it adds to the burn. Why do people even drink this stuff? The glare he sends Jisoo is an unintentional one, but when he sees the other's eyes (still sparkling under the club's shitty lighting) trained on him, a part of his brain goes fuzzy just a bit faster than to be considered as alcohol effect.

He groans, his internal being screaming _why do you have to be so beautiful Hong Jisoo, just why?_ He reaches for another glass. Just two or more and he’ll be wasted enough and he won't have to deal with his friends' sorry drunk asses ‘cause he'll be just as wasted. Hah. This'll be Jisoo's punishment then for choosing to go out rather than to stay and pseudo cuddle in their couch while watching random Disney princess movies.

By his seventh (or is it eleventh already?) glass he shouts with uncontained giddiness from the alcohol and stands. He shimmies out of his jacket and was on his way to join a half-naked Soonyoung on the dance floor when a gentle hand encircled his wrist.

"Hey, easy there beautiful. Don't want you out of my sight." It's Jisoo with his easy smile and smooth words yet again and _fuck_ did he just call Jeonghan beautiful or is he just too drunk to conjure something stupid as Jisoo calling him beautiful inside his fogged mind? Jeonghan decides that’s it’s because he’s drunk and decides to play it off a little.

“Ah, there you go again playing your gentleman card on me,” he smirks, boldly looping an arm around Jisoo’s neck.

“Excuse me?” Jisoo’s expression is not what Jeonghan expects it to be. He’s not bashful under his arms nor is he looking scandalized with Jeonghan’s face just a mere breath away from his.

“Calling me beautiful and all that jazz, you just don’t know what it does to my heart. You just don’t know.” He blabbers, his head lolling to Jisoo’s shoulder. “My heart fuckin hurts every time you smile at me—“ there’s a voice at the back of Jeonghan’s head that’s screaming at him to stop or else he’ll regret this the moment he wakes up tomorrow morning, but there’s too much alcohol in his system and he feels good and he has too much confidence he couldn’t let go to waste so why not use this to confess to his best friend, right? Genius. “—and you have these super beautiful eyes that twinkle every time and your lips that curl whenever you smile—have I told you that you look like a cat? Yes, a very cute cat that I want to keep and cuddle.” He sighs, breathing in a lungful of Jisoo as he burrows his face deeper into the other’s neck. “God, Jisoo—“

He pulls the other arm’s length away and drunkenly stares at the other’s still beautiful eyes. _Fuck, they’re still twinkling._

“Jeongha—“

“I’m so in love with you.” He leans.

The last things Jeonghan remembered were a pair of soft lips against his and a tightening hold on his hip before everything turned black.

 

Jisoo could be compared to a prince. Or a knight in shining armor. His looks could battle that of a prince and his determination could match those of the knights in the medieval times. He was always there whenever Jeonghan needed him. Somehow always knows what to say whenever Jeonghan’s down, and was always there to offer comforting hugs if days had been rough. Jisoo’s always so sweet and so soft and Jeonghan could go on how lovely Jisoo is for days and months and even years if not for the sun frying his face through the blinds and his head splitting hangover hammering through his skull.

He groans and blearily opens his eyes. He’s in their room—nothing out of the ordinary—except when he realized that he’s on Jisoo’s bed, butt naked.

He springs up to a sitting position and immediately regrets it when a sharp pain shoots up from his lower region—oh shit the pain felt like he was just fucke—oh wait—he scans his body under the blanket and sees them— _hickeys_. So many hickeys splayed all over his chest—and oh my god even on his inner thighs. He whimpers because his entire being is aching and he can’t move and Jisoo’s not he—

_Wait. Jisoo. Last night. What happened. Come on Yoon Jeonghan, what the fuck happened before you hooked up with somebody last night? Think!_

Jeonghan’s in the brink of pulling his hair out over his not-even-close-midlife-crisis when a clearing of throat brings him out of his reverie.

Jisoo’s leaning against the door frame, arms folded against his chest, and with an amused smile playing on his lips. What’s amusing for Jeonghan though is how the other’s only in a boxer and there are hickeys on Jisoo’s neck down to his che—THERE ARE HICKEYS ON JISOO’S NECK DOWN TO HIS CHEST OH MY GOD WAS HE THE ONE JEONGHAN HAD—

“Too early to be deep in thought, don’t you think?” Jisoo muses, walking to sit on the bed beside Jeonghan.

Jeonghan’s about to have a mental breakdown, “Did we… I mean, is it possible that we… we”

“Fucked last night?”

Jisoo was too blunt and Jeonghan couldn’t help the loud gasp that has escaped his mouth. “Did you just curse, Hong Jisoo?”

“Well it’s not really a profanity, fuck is just another term for sex. You should know that, Han.” He laughs, tipping up Jeonghan’s chin to close his mouth. “But to answer your question, yes we did. If it’s not apparent enough that you’re lying on my bed and that I placed as many hickeys that I can on you and that your ass—“

Jeonghan jumps and clamps his palms over Jisoo’s mouth. The shock is still too overwhelming. “Where did… church oppa go?”

Jisoo chuckles at this, eyes turning into crescents and teeth showing, “Man, you just confessed to me last night and now you’re calling me oppa? Never thought you were kinky, Jeonghan.”

“Oh my god.” Fuck. He confessed. It’s over now. He’s gonna lose his best friend. The sex is definitely just a one time thing considering that Jisoo’s such a nice gentleman that had just kindly gave in to screw his best friend’s ass out of pity. Yeah, Jisoo’s just too nice to reject Jeonghan’s begging—

“Hey, before I lose you again to your thoughts,” he tucks a stray hair away and takes Jeonghan’s hands into his, “I’d like you to know I kind of, confessed to you too, last night. Before you passed out for a minute in the club, and again and again while we were making love.”

And with these words, the bashful Hong Jisoo that Yoon Jeonghan knows comes back, all with his pink cheeks and shy smiles. He might’ve done an awful job drunk confessing to his best friend but he’s more than glad that he did, now that he’s got his best friend confessing to him that he feels the same way too.

Jeonghan starts to get teary eyed when Jisoo pulls him into a hug (whether it’s from the physical pain of after sex or the overwhelming happiness of finally claiming Hong Jisoo as his). “I was afraid you won’t feel the same way and I’d lose you as my best friend if you knew.” Jeonghan sniffles, tightening his hug around Jisoo’s waist.

“Really? I’m kind of in love with you from the very start, thought I was obvious enough?”

Jeonghan pulls away and stares at him in disbelief, “How is it obvious enough? You’re the epitome of a perfect gentleman and I couldn’t have distinguished how different you treat me from others.”

“So do you want me to act as an asshole to everybody else and reserve you the gentleman side, then?”

“…no.” Jeonghan goes back to hugging his boyfriend. _Boyfriend. Oh my god._ “I like gentleman Hong Jisoo.”  
Jisoo hums happily at this and hugs Jeonghan just as tighter.

“I still can’t believe it, though.”

“What is?”

“That we fucked immediately after confession.”

Jisoo laughs heartily and it fills the void spaces in Jeonghan’s heart. The sound warms his heart and he can’t help but think that he’s fallen even more than he could ever think.

Jisoo kisses him full on the lips and there’s a glint of mischievousness in his eyes when they pull away.

“Just ‘cause I’m a gentleman don’t mean I ain’t taking you to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> jisoo actually recommended this song for fans to listen to and i just had to write something asdklkhdsaskl ❤❤  
> come scream with me on twitter @j0shua_h


End file.
